


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by rosie_kairi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: :D, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Mentioned Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Player Character (Kingdom Hearts), No beta we die like strelitzia, Oneshot, Whump, about as angsty as you'd expect it to be, lauriam and player are there for one paragraph each, novelization of Strelitzia's death scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Strelitzia's thoughts as she's dying.
Kudos: 4





	Death Doesn't Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim because I just felt angsty. I have no other explanation. This is also on Tumblr, it has a drawing with it! (https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/post/623488169723199488/tw-blood-tw-stabbing-tw-death-putting-under-the)  
> This story had nothing to do with Hamilton, I just though the title worked well lol.

The sharp, searing pain that erupted throughout Strelitzia’s chest was unlike any she had ever felt before. It wasn’t like the pain she felt when a heartless would get way too close for comfort and scratch her, it’s claws sharp and eager to steal her heart. Nor was it like the pain she would feel after tripping and scraping her knee or twisting her ankle when she was younger. 

No, at least those were unlethal. You could easily tend to the scratch from the heartless with a potion or a cure, and there was no way to die from a twisted ankle that she knew of.

The Keyblade that was currently sticking out of her chest, however, was very,  _ very _ lethal.

In one swift motion the keyblade was yanked out of her chest by its wielder. Strelitzia’s legs gave out from beneath her and she fell to the ground with a loud  _ thwump _ . Her vision blacked out when her head hit the floor. The book Lady Ava had given her had long since fallen out of her grip and onto the floor, having flown open on impact.

Strelitzia’s breathing had slowed, her whole body shaking.

A figure emerged out of the darkness of the old warehouse, it was probably her assailant. It picked up her book, swiftly closing it. The figure disappeared into the darkness once more.

“Why…?” Her Chirithy asked. (Oh yeah, Strelitzia had almost forgotten her Chirithy was there as well, how rude of her). Moments later, her Chirithy began to shake Strelitzia like it did when it woke her up in the mornings. “Strelitzia?” It asked worriedly.

Strelitzia used all her strength to flip herself onto her back, now staring at the ceiling. She pushed herself into a sitting position and pulled her Chirithy onto her lap, hugging it.

“I’m sorry.” she said. “This is all my fault...” Strelitzia pulled herself off of the floor and into a standing position, still holding her Chririthy in her arms. She began to limp towards the door. Strelitzia felt lightheaded.

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay.” her Chirithy reassured her.

_ No it isn’t! _ Strelitzia wanted to cry.  _ I lost the book Lady Ava gave me, I got attacked, and I’m seriously injured! How’s Lauriam gonna react…. _

Her brother would freak if he saw her in this state, bleeding from the chest and limping. He would ask what happened, hurriedly cast a cure spell on her, and not let her leave his sight for who knows how long. Strelitzia couldn’t blame him though, if the roles were reversed and  _ she _ found Lauriam like this she would freak too!

The lightheadedness grew stronger with each step she took. She started to grow tired, her eyes struggling to stay open.

The clicking sound her heels made resonated throughout the empty building, the only other sounds being Strelitzia’s breathing and the birds chirping outside.

“I wish…” she said quietly. She was struggling to keep her eyes opened at this point.

Strelitzia thought about  _ her _ . She had always wanted to talk to  _ her _ , but she could never build up the courage. Images flashed by of all the times Strelitzia could’ve talked to  _ her _ . Oh, how she wished she had taken those chances when she had them.

She was almost to the door now. Strelitzia felt like her body was as light as a feather. It was like some weight had been lifted. She looked directly into the blinding light of the outside, tears streaming down her cheeks. “...I’d had the courage…”

Strelitzia legs once again gave out under her. But this time, she never hit the floor.

A lone heart flew up into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my tumblr! I'd appreciate it a lot :DD https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/


End file.
